Uchiha & Haruno
by Ressa-san
Summary: cerita mengenai seorang pengusaha yang tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan sehingga dipanggil gay oleh keluarga, teman, dan rekan kerjanya sendiri sehingga dia harus mencari istri pura-pura untuk menghilangkan kecurigan itu tetapi dia malah terjebat oleh kepura-puraannya sendiri. kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya jika bertemu dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenal
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo saya newbie di fanfiction selama ini selalu jadi silent author mudah-mudahan suka sama cerita saya ini.**

.

.

.

.

 _ **cerita mengenai seorang pengusaha yang tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan sehingga dipanggil gay oleh keluarga, teman, dan rekan kerjanya sendiri sehingga dia harus mencari istri pura-pura untuk menghilangkan kecurigan itu tetapi dia malah terjebat oleh sandiwaranya sendiri.**_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kantor perusahaan tersukses di konoha yaitu perusahaan Uchiha corp seorang laki-laki yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen perusahaan yang menunjukan keuangan perusahaan, si bungsu dari keluarga terhormat Uchiha bernama Uchiha Sasuke dia cukup pintar dan berbakat di bidang bisnis perusahaan yang dijalankan olehnya berjalan dengan sukses tetapi di usianya yang saat ini mulai terbilang sedikit demi sedikit memasuki kepala dua ini masih belum mempunyai istri apalagi kekasih.

" Tok, Tok, Tok Uchiha-sama 1 jam lagi anda akan ada rapat dengan nara corp" ujar seketaris yang bernama karin.

Hn...

Setelah itu karin pun keluar karena sudah merupakan hal biasa jika atasannya hanya menjawab seperti itu saja

"kring, kring, kring" diambilnya teleponnya yang tertera "kaa-san" yang berarti ibunya menelepon yang kesekian kalinya sasuke merasa malas mengangkat telepon dari ibunya karena dia tahu apa yang akan dibahas oleh ibunya.

" halo ada apa kaa-san" jawab sasuke

" sasuke kapan kamu pulang sayang kamu kan udah lama gak pulang ke mansion kaa-san kangen sama kamu sayang sekalian kaa-san juga mau ngenalin anak teman kaa-san orangnya cantik banget kamu pasti suka" ucap kaa-san sasuke bernama Uchiha Mikoto

"kaa-san aku kan udah bilang aku belum ada niat untuk menikah saat ini jadi tolong berhenti mengenalkan aku dengan anak teman kaa-san" jawab sasuke

" sasuke kaa-san cuma mau kamu cepat nikah terus punya anak jadi kaa-san bisa menikmati masa tua kaa-san dengan cucu kaa-san memangnya kaa-san salah " ucap Mikoto

" tapi aku masih belum ada rencan untuk menikah, lagipula kan ada nii-san yang sudah ngasih cucu buat kaa-san" jawab sasuke

" iya sayang memang betul tapi kan kaa-san juga mau cucu dari kamu bukan cuma dari itachi saja, lagipula kamu ini susah banget sih disuruh ketemu sama temen kaa-san sebentar aja. atau jangan-jangan kamu ini sebenarnya Gay makanya kamu gak pernah mengenalkan teman perempuan sama kaa-san sama sekali " ucap Mikoto

" kaa-san ini apa-apaan sih sembarangan aja bilang aku ini Gay" jawab sasuke

" kaa-san ini gak sembarangan buktinya aja udah jelas kan. sasuke kaa-san malu kalau kamu ini jadi Gay atau jangan-jangan kaa-san udah salah ngedidik kamu selama ini hhwwuuaa"ucap Mikoto

" kok kaa-san malah nangis kan kaa-san sendiri yang berpikir seperti itu " jawab sasuke

" kan kamu yang gak mau dengerin kaa-san jadi gak ada yang salah dong kalau kaa-san bisa berpikir begitu memangnya kamu gak malu apa teman-teman kamu semuanya udah pada nikah tinggal kamu aja yang belum buktinya sampai sekarang kamu gak punya pacar " ucap Mikoto

" kata siapa aku gak punya pacar " jawab sasuke

" oohh jadi kamu punya pacar sekarang kenapa kamu gak pernah ngenalin ke kaa-san kalau gitu besok kamu harus ngenalin ke kaa-san ya ?" ucap Mikoto.

" hhhhaaa tapi kaa-san dia..."jawab sasuke.

" gak ada tapi-tapi pokoknya kamu harus bawa dia besok malam untuk makan malam di masion uchiha jam 7 sampai besok sasuke " ucap Mikoto.

" kaa-san, kaa-san halo, halo gawat gimana ini kenapa malah jadi begini sih "ucap sasuke.

.

.

 ** _selang beberapa menit kemudian masuk dua sahabat karib sasuke_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" yo teme sedang apa kau ? ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ?" ucap Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan salah satu sahabat sasuke dan pemilik Uzumaki corp.

" Hn, ketuk pintunya dulu dobe, ada apa kau kesini dobe" jawab sasuke.

" teme kau lupa kalau kita ada rapat dengan nara corp bukanya kita ini sedang saling bekerja sama Uzumaki corp, Uchiha corp, dan Nara corp jadi kita datang untuk rapat " jawab naruto.

" naruto benar sasuke sudah waktunya kita rapat tentang proyek kita yang ada di suna merepotkan ayo kita ke ruang rapat sasuke " ucap Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat sasuke dan juga pemilik dari Nara corp.

" aku tahu shikamaru aku cuma lagi bingung " jawab sasuke.

" memangnya kamu lagi bingung apa perusahaan baik-baik aja istri belum ada orang tua masih sehat-sehat aja bingungnya dimana ?" ucap shikamaru.

'' tadi kaa-san telepon untuk minta aku pulang" jawab sasuke.

" terus masalahnya di mana ?" jawab shikamaru

" masalahnya aku bilang kalau aku udah punya pacar terus kaa-san minta aku buat bawa dia besok ke mansion uchiha " jawab sasuke.

" aku baru tahu kamu punya pacar sekarang kenalin ke kita juga teme"jawab naruto.

" masalahnya aku bohong dobe " jawab sasuke.

" kenapa kau membohongi baa-san teme ?" jawab naruto.

" aku tidak bermaksud bohong cuma kepacing aja soalnya tadi kaa-san bilang aku ini Gay jadi ya aku bilang aja kalau aku udah punya pacar" jawab sasuke.

" ini salah kamu sendiri sasuke sampai bilang begitu sana baa-san pasti dia sangat berharap lebih sekarang terus setelah baa-san tahu kalau kamu bohong baa-san pasti sangat kecewa saranku lebih baik jujur aja sama baa-san" jawab shikamaru.

" tapi kalau aku jujur sekarang aku gak tega soalnya kaa-san kedengarannya seneng waktu saat aku bilang punya pacar aku jadi tambah pusing sekarang "jawab sasuke.

" lalu apa rencanamu sasuke ? " jawab shikamaru.

" aku belum tahu shikamaru " jawab sasuke.

" masalah ini kita bahas saja nanti teme sekarang waktunya kita rapat nanti baru kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya " ucap naruto.

" Hn, kau benar dobe nanti akan aku pikirkan lagi, ayo kita rapat " jawab sasuke

.

.

 _ **Malam hari setelah rapat tersebut**_

.

.

sasuke yang baru saja selesai rapat dan berencana untuk cepat pulang karena lelah masalahnya dengan kaa-san akan dipikirkan nanti setelah istirahat sejenak. sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi saat berada di jalan sasuke tidak melihat ada yang sedang menyebrang sasuke tidak melihat bahwa lampu hijau yang ada di jalan sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"AAAAAWWWWAAAAAAASSSSS..." teriak sasuke

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." teriak seorang perempuan

CCCCIIIIIIITTTTTT...

BBBRRRUUUAAAKKK...

sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis tersebut

" nona anda tidak apa-apa kayaknya dia pinsang gimana nihh aku kan gak mungkin ninggalin dia di sini aku. aku juga gak kenal dengan nona ini " ucap sasuke

karena sasuke tidak tahu identitas apapun dari gadis ini sasuke terpaksa membawa gadis itu pulang ke apertemenya.

.

.

 _ **keesokan harinya**_

.

.

" uuuuggghhhh..." gadis itu bangun dari pingsannya

" di mana ini ? ini bukan kamar aku kalau gak salah semalam aku ketabrak mobil terus aaaddduuuhhhh aku gak inget apa-apa lagi setelah itu " ucap gadis tersebut.

CKLEK...

" kamu sudah sadar nona ? aku Uchiha sasuke, siapa namamu ?" tanya sasuke

" aku sakura, kenapa aku bisa disini uchiha-san " jawab sakura

" sasuke aja semalam aku gak sengaja nabrak kamu, tapi tenang aja aku akan biayain semua pengobatan kamu " ucap sasuke

" sasuke-san gak usah repot-repot aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok" jawab sakura

" kalau gitu aku antar pulang dimana rumahmu ?" tanya sasuke

" rumah aku jauh banget aku ke sini buat cari kerja, sasuke-san punya lowongan keja gak ?"tanya sakura

" kalau lowongan kerja aku gak tahu ? "jawab sasuke

tiba-tiba sasuke punya sebuah ide bagus yang menyangkut dengan masalahnya yang tadi berpikir mungkin bisa meminta tolong kepada sakura.

 **TBC**

kira-kira solusi apa yang akan sasuke berikan kepada sakura ? lalu bagaimana dengan masalahnnya sendiri ?kita liat di chapter berikut.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat menikmati...**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di sebuah apartemen kecil kejadian semalam yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kelelahan.

 _ **Ting Tong...**_

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?" Ucap Sakura dengan kesal. Sakura pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang berrtamu di pagi-pagi begini.

"Ngapain sih dia kesini?jangan-jangan dia mau menuntutku?"Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura aku tau kau ada di dalam cepat buka pintunya atau aku dobrak pintu ini." Ucap sasuke dengan nada yang cukup kesal.

" _Gimana nih buka atau gak ya_?"Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"SAKURA..."Sasuke berteriak sekali lagi.

"Iya...iya...iya...tunggu sebentar."Sakura yang mendengar teriakan sasuke pun merasa ketakutan dan akhirnya langsung menjawab dengan sedikit takut tapi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap tenang.

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini?"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau minta pertanggung jawaban darimu."Jawab Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"pertanggung jawaban apa?Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalah apapun"Tanya Sakura.

"Dengan ucapanmu yang semalam kau merasa tidak bersalah, jangan bilang kau lupa dengan perkataanmu semalam."Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bingung dan akhirnya dia mulai mengingat kejadian apa saja yang sudah terjadi semalam atau lebih tepatnya apa yang sudah dia perbuat semalam sampai membuat pria di depannya tampa kelihatan sangat kesal kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback..._**

.

.

.

.

"Lowongan kerja gak punya tapi kalau sebuah tawaran aku punya." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Tawaran?Tawaran apa?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jadi istriku."Jawab sasuke.

"AAAAAPPPPAAAAA!"Teriak Sakura.

"..." Sasuke lansung menutup telinganya karena teriakan gadis di depannya.

"Aku menolak, Aku ini cari pekerjaan bukan cari suami."Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ini sedang cari istri pura-pura."Jawab Sasuke.

"Istri pura-pura?Untuk apa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk menghilangkan isu kalau aku ini gay."Ucap Sasuke.

"Berarti kau ini benar-benar gay ?"Tanya sakura sambil mengancungkan jarinya kepada sasuke.

"Sembarangan aja aku ini normal."Jawab sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"Tanya Sakura dengan nada serius.

"...Tidak."Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai."Tanya Sakura lagi.

"...Tidak."Jawab kembali Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ini normal tidak mungkin kau tidak punya kekasih atau paling tidak kau memiliki seseoraang yang disukai." Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sayangnya tidak ada jadi kau jangan sok tau."Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan pantas saja tidak punya kekasih, Lalu Kenapa kau tidak punya seseorang yang disukai?"Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Ya karena, aku merasa belum ada yang cocok makanya belum punya kekasih."Sasuke memberi peryataan.

 _"Kalau gay ya gay kan tinggal mengakuinya saja gitu aja tidak mau mengakuinya hihihihihi..._ "Ucap sakura dalam hati dengan menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?memangnya ada yang lucu?"Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"...Tidak ada apa-apa cuma pengen ketawa aja." Jawab Sakura dan langsung berhenti tertawa.

"...Jadi gimana tawaranku?kau mau terima atau tidak?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ak..."Perkataan Sakura berhenti karena tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke yang menatap Sakura yang berhenti bicara dan melihat ke arah belakangnya dan ternyata ada ibunya di belakang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Sasuke siapa gadis ini?Apa dia ini kekasihmu?"Mikoto bertanya

"Aku sama sekali bukan kekasihnya lagipula siapa yang mau dengan pria gay ini."Jawab Sakura yang dianggap sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"...Sasuke apa benar yang dibilang gadis ini kalau kau **seorang Gay**."Tanya Mikoto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Kaa-san kok bisa disini?"Ucap Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mengalikan perhatian Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san menncarimu di kantor tapi kakashi bilang kau belum datang hari ini."Jawab Mikoto.

"...Ada apa mencariku?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan mengalihkan pembincaraan urusan kaa-san bisa menanti yang paling penting sekarang adalah apa benar yang dibilang gadis ini barusan?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san harus berapa kali aku bilang aku ini aku ini 100% normal."Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kalau gitu kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak punya kekasih?"Tanya Mikoto.

''...I-i-tu..."Jawab Sasuke menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kenapa?kau tidak bisa menjawab pertayaan kaa-san?" Tanya Mikoto.

"..."

"Sasuke kalau dalam waktu 3 hari kau belum juga memperkenalkan seorang gadispun kepada kaa-san itu artinya kau adalah seorang gay dan kaa-san akan langsung menikahkanmu dengan gadis pilihan kaa-san." MIkoto yang merasa sasuke mulai mengarah tidak normal mulai mengancam sasuke karena takut putranya tidak normal.

"Kaa-san aku sudah bilang berapa kali aku ini bukan gay aku ini normal."Jawab Sasuke dengan perasaan yang mulai sedikit kesal karena dituduh gay.

"Kalau begitu buktikan pada kaa-san sekarang mana kekasihmu?" Jawab Mikoto.

"Ehhhh, kalau itu tidak bisa kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Mikoto yang mulai merasa bingung dengan arah pembicaraan putranya.

"Karena dia bukan kekasihku sekarang."Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan untuk kaa-sannya.

"...Maksudnya apa?"Tanya Mikoto yang mulai bingung.

"Aku menyukai gadis ini tapi aku belum bilang padanya."Jawab Sasuke

"...Kau tidak sedang berbohong pada kaa-san kan Sasuke?"Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang melidik.

"...Tidak Kaa-san tidak hanya itu bahkan kaa-san sudah bertemu dengan gadis ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? kaa-san tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang dekat denganmu selama ini."Tanya Mikoto yang mulai merasa curiga

"Kaa-san saat ini gadis itu ada di belakangku."Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk gadis yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

"..."Sakura yang mendengar apa yang sudah diucapkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja sambil terus mencerna semua yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau jangan mempermainkan kaa-san."Jawab Mikoto dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan kaa-san, kalau kaa-san tidak percaya kaa-san lihat saja dalam waktu dekat ini aku pasti sudah menikah dengannya."Bohong Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menyakinkan.

"..."

"Kaa-san?"Panggil Sasuke.

"Kaa-san akan percaya kau ini bukan gay setelah kaa-san menerima surat undangan pernikahanmu dengan gadis ini."

"Iya kaa-san, Aku janji dalam waktu dekat ini pasti kaa-san akan dapat undangannya."

"Baik, Kaa-san tunggu undangannya."Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum yang mengembang dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar rawat inap.

Sasuke langsung berbalik untuk berbicara pada sakura dan ternyata Sakura sudah tidak ada sepertinya Sakura melarikan diri lewat jendela ruang inapnya Sasuke pun menatap Sakura yang sudah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit lewat jendela kamar dengan kesal ibaratnya karena tuduhan dari gadis ini dia terpaksa berbicara seperti tadi kepada kaa-sannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback End..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura yang sudah mulai ingat dengan kejadiaan semalam pun hanya bisa tersenyum saja karena bisa dikatakan akar permasalah dari semua kejadian semalam itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang sudah berkata sembarangan bahwa Sasuke itu seorang gay, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan melotot seolah-olah meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya.

"Aku ingat, Tapi aku tidak merasa salah kan kau sendiri yang bilang begitu pada kaa-sanmu."Ucap Sakura

"Iya memang aku yang bilang begitu tapi itu semua karena tuduhhan darimu yang seenaknya bilang kalau aku ini gay."Jawab Sasuke untuk membenarkan omongan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal berkata jujur pada kaa-sanmu sekali lagi jadi salah paham ini seleai."Jawab Sakura memberikan solusi dengan tersenyum.

"Kau ini kalau bicara mudah sekali kalau aku mengakuinya aku akan dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan kaa-san dan aku tidak mau menikah dulu untuk saat ini."Jawab Sasuke sambil terdengar dengan nada yang mulai terdengar memelas.

"...Terus hubungannya sama aku itu apa?"Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan yang berputar-putar.

"...Kau harus bertanggung jawab semua kejadian itu penyebabnya adalah kau yang seenaknya bicara sembarangan kemarin."Jawab Sasuke secara langsung.

"Ok Baik ,lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kita menikah dan tunjukkan pada kaa-san kalau kita bahagia dengan pernikahan kita."Jawab Sasuke.

"...Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi?sepertinya telinga aku sedikit bermasalah."Jawab Sakura yang berharap dia salah dengar.

"...Kita menikah dan tunjukkan pada kaa-san kalau kita bahagia dengan pernikahan kita."Ucap Sasuke mengulang lagi perkataannya.

"...Kau serius?"Tanya Sakura

"..Iya serius."Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak."Jawab Sakura dengan cukup tegas dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"...Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu?"Tanya Sasuke langsung dengan nada menusuk.

"Sasuke aku tidak merasa membuat kesalahan apapun padamu jadi tidak ada yang harus di pertanggung jawabkan."Jawab Sakura membenarkan dia salah atau tidak.

"...Kau mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak akan mau."Jawab Sakura dengan mata yang serius.

"Baik kalau begitu aku akan paka cara kasar."Ucap Sasuke yang langsung mengancamannya.

"...Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan tau nanti aku pergi dulu tapi ingat aku akan kembali lagi dan pada saat itu kau akan menerima tawaranku untuk menikah."Sasuke pun beranjak keluar dari rumahnya, Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sasuke dari belakang tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke mungkin para reader aada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Para reader yang udah baca fanfic ini di chapter sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih mudah-mudahan chapter ini mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan para reader awalnya saya berpikir menghapus fanfic ini sebelumnya karena itu saya cukup lama updatenya._ **

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

 _Kaori kamiya: Terima kasih untuk sarannya ini udah update._

 _Yukihiro Yumi : Terima kasih untuk sarannya dan juga udah sempetin buat reviewnya._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat menikmati...**_

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu ini Sakura terus mencari pekerjaan berharap ada tempat yang menerima dirinya walaupun sebagai pekerja part time, tetapi semua lamaran yang dia kirimkan dan hasilnya semua lamarannya ditolak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

" Boss, kenapa gadis itu ditolak? bukannya dari CV-nya sangat bagus dan cocok di perusahaan kita." Ucap seorang karyawan kepada atasannya.

" Aku juga tau, tapi mau gimana lagi kau lupa sudah ancaman dari Uchiha minggu lalu." Jawab atasan tersebut.

" Ooohhh yang perusahaan kita akan ditutup olehnya itu ?" Tanya karyawan.

" Ya, kau kan tau bagaimana kekuasaan Uchiha aku tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti kemauannya." Jawab atasan dengan mendesah terpaksa.

"..."

" Sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali bekerja sana." Perintah atasan itu kembali.

" Baik bos." Jawab karyawan sambil berjalan kembali ke posisinya.

Sakura yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara bawahan dan atasan langsung membelalakan matanya terkejut. Sekarang jelas sudah ternyata penyebab semua lamarannya ditolak selama ini, jadi ini ancaman yang dimaksud oleh pria Uchiha itu.

" Uchiha brengsek !" Ucap Sakura sambil mengomel.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Uchiha Corp.**_

.

.

.

.

" Maaf,nona tapi anda tidak bisa masuk begitu saja tampa ada janji." Ucap seorang karyawan sambil berusaha menahan Sakura yang memaksa masuk.

" Memangnya aku peduli cepat minggir." Jawab Sakura.

" Ada apa ini ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih.

" Maaf kakashi-san nona ini memaksa masuk dan bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama." Jawab Karyawan.

" Biar aku yang ambil ahli kalian kembali bekerja saja."

" Baik Kakashi-san." Jawab karyawan.

" Maaf, nona perkenalkan nama saya hatake kakashi asisten Sasuke-sama. kalau boleh saya tau ada perlu apa nona ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama ?" Tanya kakashi.

" Mau marah." Jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah.

" Marah ?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

" Iya, gara-gara pria brengsek itu semua lamaran pekerjaan yang aku kirim semuanya ditolak sekarang cepat minggir aku mau masuk." Ucap Sasuke dengan memaksa masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

" Tapi nona sayangnya saya tidak bisa mengijinkan anda menganggu Sasuke-sama beliau sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini." Jawab Kakashi sambil melarang Sakura masuk.

" Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura sambil menginjak kaki Kakashi dengan sepatu yang ber-hak tinggi.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHKKKKKK...n-nnona." Teriak Kakashi dengan memegang kakinya yang sepertinya akan membiru.

 _ **Bbbbrrraaaakkkkk...**_

" Tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan untuk masuk ke ruangan orang ?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa kaget karena pintu ruangannya yang didobrak dengan keras.

" Tidak sebelum kau mengakui semua kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan padaku." Ucap Sakura tampa basa-basi.

" Sayangnya aku tidak merasa bersalah padamu karena, apa yang kulalukan itu pantas dengan apa yang sudah kau lalukan padaku." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh senyum.

" Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Uchiha." Jawab Sakura.

" Terserah apa yang kau katakan yang jelas aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menerima tawaranku." Ucap Sasuke.

" Dengar ya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu, Permisi." Jawab Sakura dengan penuh penekanan sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke dan menabrak kakashi yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan atasannya.

"...Kita lihat saja nanti Haruno aku akan lebih memakai cara yang lebih memaksa lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ditebak dan cukup mengerikan.

" Sasuke-sama anda tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"...Kakashi aku butuh bantuanmu "Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jarinya agar bisa membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan Kakashi pun langsung terkejut dengan bisikan Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama say..." Ucap Kakashi yang terpotong setelah melihat tatapan yang tajam dari atasannya dan Kakashi pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

.

.

.

.

" Dasar Uchiha brengsek dia pikir aku akan menuruti kemauannya jangan harap aku mau." Ucap Sakura sambil menggerutu.

" Hai, manis kita bermain sebentar yuk ?" Ucap Preman yang lewat dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan sendiri sambil menggerutu.

" Jauhkan tangan haram kalian dariku." Jawab Sakura.

" Cantik-cantik kok galak banget sih kan kita cuma nawarin doang nona cantik hahahhahaha." Ucap Preman itu sambil mencolek dagu Sakura.

" Sayangnya aku gak tertarik dengan anak curut kayak kau." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh dari preman yang menggodanya.

" Hhhhhmmmmmmnnnnnnnn..." Sakura dibekap dari belakang dengan sapu tangan dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Cepat bawa dia." Ucap seorang lagi dari belakang.

" Baik tuan." Jawab kedua pria lainnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertidur di atas ranjang hotel dengan wajah yang polos tampa dosa Sasuke pun perlahan mulai membuka pakaian Sakura satu persatu sampai dia Telanjang di atas ranjang. Sasuke pun menciumi leher dan dada sakura sampai bertanda merah sehingga terlihat bahwa dia baru saja bercinta setelah selesai Sasuke pun menyelimuti Sakura dan dia sendiri pun mulai melepas pakainnya sampai dia telanjang agar lebih meyakinkan sandiwaranya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya.**_

.

.

.

.

" Uuuuukkkkkhhhhhh... di mana ini ? apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku ada di sini ?" Ucap Sakura sambil menahan pusing di kepalanya dengan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling.

" Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Uchiha apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? ini di mana ? kenapa kau tidak pake baju ? " Tanya Sakura karena melihat sasuke yang tidak memakai pakaian atasnya.

" Hotel dan aku yang membawa ke sini." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

" Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini Uchiha ?" Tanya Sakura kembali

" Pemandangan yang indah sampai kapan kau berniat mau memperlihatkan dadamu ?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum menyerigai.

"...Kkkkkkkyyyyyaaaaa !" Teiak Sakura.

" Kau ini berisik sekali." Ucap Sasukke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

" APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ?" Sakura langsung meneriaki sasuke.

" Menurutmu ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

" K-kkaauu..." Sakura menjadi gelalapan karena karena takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"...Akan kuberikan waktu sampai besok untuk berpikir lebih baik kali ini kau jangan bertindak egois untuk kali ini." Ucap Sasuke karena melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah akan mulai menanggis dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri air Mata Sakura pun akhirnya turun karena bisikan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 ** _" Menikah atau Akan kujamin foto telanjangmu akan muncul di koran besok"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" Sasuke-sama anda yakin dengan cara ini gadis itu mau menerima lamaran anda ?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Aku yakin Kakashi, kau tidak perlu khawatir ini kan cuma pernikahan kontrak hanya sampai pikiran kaa-san mengenai aku yang ini hilang saja lagipula gara-gara dia kan aku dituduh gay oleh kaa-san anggap saja ini hukumannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang cukup lebar.

" Sasuke-sama apa anda benar-benar akan menyebar foto gadis itu di koran ?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

" Tentu saja tidak aku kan tidak mengambil foto dia sama sekali itu cuma gertakan saja. Memang sih body dia bagus juga mungkin lumayan kalau aku goda sedikit." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _ **kira-kira apa keputusan apa yang akan diambil sakura kita liat aja di chapter berikutnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Balasan review :**_

 _ **hanazono yuri : makasih untuk review-nya ya mudah-mudahan di chapter ini udah gak terkesan buru-buru lagi.  
**_

 _ **Dwisuke : udah dicoba di chapter ini coba diliat makasih ya reviewnya.  
**_

 _ **Saigo no hana : hahahha, dugaannya salah udah update review lagi ya.  
**_

 _ **LoveKawaii-chan : masih belum tau mau ratingnya apa tapi jaga-jaga udah diganti jadi M kok review lagi ya  
**_


End file.
